1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing polymer dispersed liquid crystal.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) is prepared by uniformly mixing liquid crystal and a polymerizable monomer or oligomer, and then performing polymerization under certain conditions for initiating the polymerization to form micron-level liquid crystal droplets uniformly dispersed in the polymer. Because of optical characteristics of the liquid crystal, the PDLC may be modulated to a transparent state or a scattering state by applying a voltage. Properties of the PDLC have been widely applied in the fields of transparent display devices and flexible display devices.
However, a distribution density of the liquid crystal droplets of the current PDLC is insufficient, which results in high transmittance of the scattering state and thus leads to a low contrast. Accordingly, at present, how to improve the contrast of the PDLC becomes an important issue.